Fan:Digimon Adventure V:Adventure 15
Daemon: I have news from Demi Devimon. It seems that a human and his monster are going to try and put a stop to my plans. Hahaha...humans are foolish. They can't even begin to understand my power... ??????: I understand, Lord Demon. I'll show them how powerless they are, uh huh! ----- Iz: Logically, that can mean only one thing: she's missing." -The Dark Network of Etemon- -Continent of Server, Beach- Digidestined and Digimon: "Good-bye Whamon!" disappears from sight. Mimi: "So what are we going to do now?" Palmon: "While you were asleep, Whamon told us where to go; in the forest. A few miles from here there's a Koromon Village." Mimi: *Puts a finger to her chin* "Koromon, why that somehow sounds familiar." Agumon: "I was a Koromon the day you got here." Mimi: *Puts her hands together* "I forgot!" Bokomon: "The Koromon are a group of Digimon always willing to help out those in need." Tai: "Okay gang, let's move out!" -Rocky Plains- Sora: "This place is bigger than I thought." Izzy: "It's simple physics. The Universe is expanding." Joe: "I think my feet are expanding. We have been walking all day long, and there is no sign of the village yet." Mimi: "Oh, I'd give anything to be in a nice clean bathtub. With lots of bubble bath in it." Palmon: "You can do that once we get to the village." Mimi: *Looks at Palmon* "You honestly think they have bathtubs Palmon?" Palmon: "Well…" Agumon: "Hmm?" *Runs ahead of the group, sniffing* Tai: "Agumon, what is it?" Agumon: "Tai I smell Koromon over in this direction." Tai: "Really?!" *Tai runs ahead of Agumon and looks through his spyglass. He scans the horizon until he spots something.* Tai: "A forest." Digidestined: "Did you say 'a forest?'" Matt: "Is that where the Koromon Village is?" Tai: "It must be! C'mon!" Great! Hut-Tents, we can rest!" Mimi: "Even better; a bath!" *Runs to the village* Palmon: "Wait! Stop!" *Chases after Mimi* Agumon: "Uh…" Tai: "Agumon, what is it? What's the matter?" Agumon: "Something doesn't feel right." Digidestined: "Huh? Uh oh." -Koromon Village- Mimi: "A bath, somebody grab me a rubber duck! *To a group of Digimon* Excuse me, where's the shampoo?" Digimon: "Hmm?" Mimi: "Palmon, do you really think that these are Koromon?" Palmon *Stops next to Mimi* "No way Mimi, these are Pagumon." Digimon Analyzer (Tentomon Narrating): "Hmm, Pagumon. There are more to them than meets the eye." *The Pagumon swarm Mimi and Palmon, and carry Mimi away.* Palmon: "Oh no! *Palmon stands just as the other Digidestined arrive* They've got Mimi!" *Runs after the Pagumon, followed by the Digidestined and Dan* Joe: "Don't let 'em get away!" Gomamon: "Around that corner!" Digidestined: "Huh?" Tai: "Which way?" Mimi: *Coming from the tower* "Oh, help!" Tai: "To the tower! *Runs into the tower* Mimi!" Sora: "Mimi! *Notices Mimi's hat on the stairs* Hey look up there; that's Mimi's hat! *Runs up to the hat and picks it up* There's the price tag; it's Mimi's." *While Sora looked at the hat; Joe, Tai, and Izzy ran up the stairs behind her. At the top of the stairs they spot Mimi's purse.* Joe: "That's Mimi's purse, she never goes anywhere without it." Izzy: "Logically, that can only mean one thing; she's missing." Tai: *Throws back a curtain* "That's it!" *Continues searching* Sora: *Notices something* "Hmm. *Pulls out a basket with Mimi's clothes in it* "No Tai! Don't go in there!" Tai: *Pulls back another curtain* "Mimi!" Mimi: *Washing in a bath* "Oh wash, wash, wash away." Izzy: *Shocked like Tai* "Uh, Mimi sorry!" Mimi: "Huh? *Turns around and turns red with embarrassment* Ah, haven't you two ever heard the phrase; 'Please knock before entering!'" *Begins to throw various objects* Tai: "Mimi, were here to rescue you, and…" *Tai and Izzy are hit by flying objects, and Sora closes the curtain.* Sora: "I believe I said don't go in." *Later, the Digidestined, Dan, and their Digimon were being serviced by the Pagumon.* Pagumon: *Singing* "Welcome to our village. We hope you never go. Stay and listen here with us and please enjoy the show." *Keep singing in the background* Gabumon: "This is definitely a Pagumon Village." Agumon: "Something's wrong here Gabumon. I know what I smelled was Koromon. I'd bet my nose on it." Pagumon #1: "Here's your fufu platter." Mimi: "I feel just like a princess in a big, beautiful palace." Sora: "Listen Tai, you don't suppose this could be some kind of trick?" Tai: "Course not. You don't think I know a good Digimon from a bad one?" *Takes a bite out of his food* Bokomon: This is really strange. I always heard the Pagumon were awful pranksters with bad attitudes. Gomamon: "You were just hearing an awful rumor." Pagumon #2: "Nice of you to say that." Biyomon: "These guys are really nice little Digimon." Pagumon #3: "Right, nice Digimon." Pagumon #4: "Yeah, eat up. There's plenty to go around." TK: *To Poyomon* "Do you like that?" *Poyomon continued to chew his food, until he stopped and began to shake, then glowed in a bright light.* Poyomon: "Poyomon Digivolve to…Tokomon!" TK: "Hey, he's Tokomon again!" *Tokomon jumps into his arms* Izzy: "The food made him Digivolve." Matt: "Congratulations!" Tokomon: "Together we can make Patamon again!" *TK nods with a hum.* Mimi: "Let's hear it for Tokomon!" *Six of the Digidestined and their Digimon cheer and applaud for their friend. Even Dan clapped and smiled at Tokomon's success. It was the happiest he looked since the Digidestined found him.* Pagumon: *Singing* "Congratulations, way to go! We're so excited, all aglow!" *Get a strange look in their eyes* *Later that night, while the Digidestined, Dan, and their Digimon slept; a group of shadows fell on Bokomon. Bokomon awoke to find it was the Pagumon. Before he knew it, Bokomon was tied up and carried away by the Pagumon.* Bokomon: What's the meaning of this?! Pagumon #1: Pagumon #2: "You were so easy to fool. What a bunch a losers. *Stick his tongue out and pulls down on his left eye* Nea!" "What do you think you're doing?" Pagumon: *Turned in fear towards the newcomers* "Gazimon!" *The Pagumon back away, revealing Tokomon.* Gazimon #1: "Where did those two come from?" Pagumon #1: "Well they came to our village with some humans. But I…" Gazimon #1: "There are humans here!" *The Gazimon look at each other* Pagumon continued to carry Bokomon and Neemon to a waterfall. Behind the waterfall, the Pagumon threw them into a cage and closed the door. The two looked into the cave and saw several red eyes looking at him. Outside the waterfall, the Gazimon were talking amongst themselves.* Gazimon #1: "One of us has to tell the boss, that the Digidestined Humans are here." Gazimon #2: "I'll go; I gotta ask him for time off for a haircut anyway." *Runs off with the other two Gazimon looking back at him* Gazimon #3: *To the Pagumon* "Keep an eye on those human kids, or Etemon will make Digi-Stew out of you." Pagumon: "Right!" *Meanwhile, the one Gazimon ran across rocky plains, then stopped to look around.* Gazimon: "Where is he? *Continued to run to a beach as the sun began to rise* Etemon! Where are you?! Etemon! Wait till you hear the news I have for you! Where are you Etemon?! Etemon! *A stomping sound could be heard.* Gazimon: "Huh. *Gazimon could see a Monochromon approaching* Etemon! Wait!" *The Monochromon stopped, just as Gazimon stopped in front of the trailer it was towing. The trailer opened up, with lights and fog coming out of it.* Gazimon: *Steps back* "Whoa." *The trailer continued to open, revealing a shadowed figure in the fog. The fog cleared and revealed the figure to be Etemon.* Etemon: "Yeah! The Concert Sensation of the Server Continent is back from the Folder Continent! Alright! It's Etemon the King! Gazimon: *Cups his mouth* "Everyone hail Etemon the True King!" Etemon: Now, son, you're way too loud for an early morning time like this. Understand?" Gazimon: "But you were the one using the amplifier, sir." Etemon: "Now let's get something straight, sonny-boy I'm the Monarch f Rock 'n' Roll; your job's to make me happy. I'm the King, baby. And you...you're just the roadies. *Points to a map* Etemon: The humans will be here soon. Ya see? Now, once I start making my fabulous music, well, those kids are gonna be mine; they'll just have to come over to see what great star's singing like that!" Gazimon: "There's just one thing wrong." Etemon: "Huh?" Gazimon: "Just that those seven kids are already here. They've been at the Pagumon Village since yesterday." Etemon: "What? Just what are you saying? I had it all worked out, kid! My whole plan's flawless!" Gazimon: "Well, somebody forgot to tell those humans." Etemon: No! It's just not fair! The nerve of them! Coming a day early! I am the King here! They got to learn the hard way what you already know; that they can't be messin' with the Great Royal One! I suspect my plans be followed! Uh-huh-uh! [Etemon jumps onto Monochromon, riding him like horse as Gazimon grabs the dino's tail. Gazimon: Wait for me! This will be your greatest performance yet, boss. Etemon: It's not easy being a superstar, little buddy, but someone's got to do it. Ahuh huh. HAHAHA -Pagumon Village- Tai: *Looking through his spyglass on top of the tower* "Where could he have gone to?" *Continues searching* Biyomon: *Flies by Tai* "Tokomon, if you can hear me; say something!" Sora: "Well, looks like he's not in the South part of town." Dan: "And I looked in every hut. Tokomon's not in any of them." Matt: "He's not in the village." *Izzy makes an "X" on the ground in a map of the village.* Mimi: "Hmm, can we hurry this up; I'm scheduled for a mud pack and a facial in half an hour." Gomamon: "Tokomon should know better than to interrupt your beauty treatment." Mimi: *Puts a finger to her chin* "You're so right." Joe: "Huh? *Looks and points at Mimi* He's being sarcastic." Mini: "What?" Pagumon: "Here we are." Pagumon #1: "Well he's not by the waterfall." Izzy: "Okay thanks. *Makes another "X" near the waterfall* This is bad." TK: "Where is he?" -Forest Outside the Village- Agumon: "Tokomon! Tokomon are you alright?" *Thinking* Something is definitely wrong here. My nose always knows. *Sniffs* "I smell Koromon. *Runs deeper into the forest to the waterfall* It's coming from behind the waterfall. *Runs behind the waterfall* What?" *Sees Tokomon in the cage* Tokomon: "Agumon!" Agumon: *Runs over to the cage* "Tokomon! Huh? *Agumon looks around to see several Koromon in cages* Koromon! Boy, you guys gotta get a bigger apartment; maybe someplace with a few more bedrooms." Koromon #1: "The Pagumon came and locked us in these cages!" Koromon#2: "About three days ago, they came in and took over our whole village!" Agumon: "Then we were really right after all." Tokomon: "I appreciate padding as much as the next guy, but if you untie me we could go warn the others." Agumon: *Nods* "Right. *Starts working on the cages* I'll have you out in just a minute." Gazimon #1: "I really don't think so." Agumon: *Turns to look at the Gazimon* "Hmm? But you're Gazimon." Gazimon #2: "Exactly right! And we are going to be giving those humans of yours to King Etemon." Agumon: "No you're not! Not quite." Gazimon #1: "Why don't we teach the little lizard a lesson?" *The Gazimon pounce on Agumon and begin to pummel him.* Tokomon: "Agumon!" -"Pagumon" Village- Izzy: "Tokomon's really very small; he can't have gone too far." Tai: "Agumon's been gone a long time. I wonder if he's found anything." -Behind the Waterfall- *Agumon gets up, obviously in pain.* Gazimon: "Electric Stun Blasts!" *Fire electricity from their mouths* *Agumon is hit by the attacks and falls face-first to the ground.* Koromon: "Two against one isn't fair! Get up Agumon!" Agumon: "Tai, please help me Digivolve." Gazimon #1: "Go ahead, yell if you want; he can't hear!" Agumon: "If only it weren't for this waterfall. Wait, that's it! *Stands up* Pepper Breath!" *Agumon launches a fireball from his mouth, but the Gazimon jump out of the way and the fireball was extinguished against the waterfall.* Agumon: "Pepper Breath! *Fires at the waterfall* Pepper Breath!" *On the other side of the waterfall, Agumon's attack was creating small puffs of steam.* Gazimon #2: "What are you trying to do, you dolt?!" Agumon: "Pepper Breath!" *More steam rises from the waterfall. The steam is noticed by Tai in the "Pagumon" Village.* Tai: "Huh? That's weird." Matt: "What do you see Tai?" Tai: *Pointing* "Smoke by the river." Joe: "Smoke? What?" TK: "It's Tokomon!" Pagumon #1: *Panicked* "No, really! It's nothing! We just looked by the river and didn't see a thing!" Other Pagumon: "Didn't see a thing!" Izzy: "Well it is possible that Tokomon arrived after you Pagumon searched the area." Tai: *Exits the tower* "Hey, I'll check it out." Pagumon: *More panicked* "No, don't do that!" Sora: *Looks at the Pagumon* "Hey, so what's the problem? We're just going to look around." Pagumon #1: "Just take our word for it." Mimi: "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" *Everyone turns around to see Mimi with a strange Digimon on her lap.* Mimi: "Ew, ew, ew! What is this thing?!" Tentomon: "It's a Botamon." Palmon: "Why would there be a Botamon here?" Matt: "What do you mean?" Gabumon: "Botamon is the small egg form that Digivolves into Koromon, and then into Agumon." Tai: "Then the Pagumon lied to us!" Pagumon raised their ears in fright and started leaving with a parting song. Pagumon: *Singing* "It's time for us to leave here. We really hate to go. We told you this was our place. Now, you know it isn't so." Sora: "There they go." Tai: "Never trust anything that speaks in rhyme." *Agumon was slammed against the cave wall and fell to the ground.* Tokomon: "Stop it!" Gazimon #2: "Get ready lizard!" Gazimon #1: *Raises his claws* "Here's a present for ya!" Agumon: "Tai, where are you!" Tai: *Running towards the waterfall* "Agumon!" Agumon: "Tai, help me!" Tai: "Hold on Agumon!" Gazimon: "Hmm?" *Tai steps into their view* Tai: "Agumon, are you alright?" Agumon: "Now I am." Gazimon #2: "So, you're one of the Digidestined." Tai: "Digivolving time! Agumon get up!" Agumon: "You got it! Agumon, Digivolve to…Greymon!" [Greymon's increase in size caused the rocks to spread and the waterfall to fan open; revealing the cave. The Digidestined awe at this, while the Gazimon backed away from Greymon. Greymon: "So, you like to fight two against one, eh? Nova Blast!" fired a large fireball that knocked the Gazimon out of the cave and into the river. Tai: "Greymon did it!" had been locked in a cage and now T.K. was hugging his partner at their reunion. Numerous little ball-like pink digimon with bright red eyes and string-like pink ears had also been locked in cages and were now being set free. Sora: "The Pagumon are gone; you can all return to your village now." Koromon were quick to thank them, one of them even latching onto Jou's face and giving him the wettest kiss he'd ever received in his life. But suddently... Etemon: "Hello." Joy: Oh great. It's a digi-rockstar. Etemon: You measly little Digidestined humans. My name's Etemon. Thank you very much! Hello! Taichi: What? Etemon...? Etemon: I'm here to kill you, on Lord Daemon's orders. Taichi: What? Are you Daemon's henchman? Bokomon: Aaah! That's an ultimate Digimon! [Somewhere in the forest, a Gazimon was video recording Etemon and projecting his image in a hologram. Etemon: Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you right away. This is just an introduction. If nothing else, it gets boring with just Lord Demon for company everyday. I think I'll play with you for a while. Taichi: What? Etemon: You little, bratty kids messed up all my big, beautiful plans. So, now, I'm going to have to punish you all by playing a little number I just wrote. It's called 'Wrecking the Whole Place'!" Tai: "'Wrecking the Whole Place'?" Etemon: "Dark Network! Concert Crush!" ground shook beneath him, and what looked like miles of underground black cable uprooted themselves from the ground and held in the air, pulsing with red flashes of energy. Blasts came from the cables and struck the ground, destroying anything underneath whether it be tree, rock, or village building. A blast struck the river directly in front of them and Greymon stood in front of Tai, who flung himself protectively over Sora as the girl protected Biyomon. Sora: "Everyone, Digivolve now!" Tai and Matt: "Let's go!" Gabumon: "Gabumon Digivolve to…Garurumon!" Yamato: "Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon again!" Etemon: "So, well, you said you want a digivolution. Do you? Well, guess what. The answer's 'NO!'!" struck his guitar in a cacophonic chord. Etemon: "Dark Network! Concert Crush! Uh-huh, uh-huh-huh. Dark Network! Yeah, darling! Gotcha!" and Garurumon roared in agony as golden light surrounded them and they shrunk back to their rookie levels. Tentomon: Does rock 'n' roll have that effect in your world? Sora: Only on our parents. growled and strummed on his guitar again. Izzy: "So there's no way for us to fight this monster?" Tentomon: "As we are, no. If only we could Digivolve a step further." Matt: "A step further?" Sora: "That must be what Gennai was referring to when he told us about finding the Crests and the Tags." Joe: "I think; it's just a little late for that now, Sora." dark lightning bolt struck; this one causing the cave entrance to crumble. The Digidestined, Dan, their Digimon, and the Koromon ran deeper into the cave as the entrance collapsed. Etemon continued to laugh as the Digidestined ran into a dead end. Tai: "Huh? What's this?" Koromon: "This is a safe place where we hide when anything bad happens to our village." Tai: So what happens now? We're at a dead end in a blocked tunnel, we're trapped like rats." light suddenly shone from a cave wall. Tai's tag began to glow as well, and as he unfurled it from underneath his blue shirt the wall with the image of the Sun began to shrink and remove itself from its place and shrinks into a golden-red trapezoid with the Sun's image and hover in the air in front of Tai. Tai: "I think I know what this is." Matt: "Okay, what?" object inserted itself into Tai's Tag. Tai: "A Crest." Sora: "A Crest?" Tai: "Exactly! Now we've got a Crest!" Matt: "How awesome!" Sora: *Points forward* "Look!" Tai & Matt: "Huh?" Digidestined look in front of them and saw that the cave wall had disappeared as they see a vast landscape of beautiful wooded mountains. Birds were singing as the forest seemed to go on for miles and miles into the horizon. Joe: "Didn't this use to be a wall?" Koromon: "Yeah, but the Crest must've brought us here. These mountains are a long way from our village." Joe: "Alright, frequent flyer miles!" Matt: "This place is the bomb!" Mimi: "It's beautiful!" As Mimi sighed, cupping her hands to her heart, Tai raised his crest into the palm of his hand.] Tai: Hmm, with this Crest; we can do anything we want! *Tai and the other Digidestined fail to notice a black cable slightly snake into the air; a red pulse of energy moving across it.* -Inside Etemon's Trailer- *A red light blinked some distance from a green light.* Gazimon: *Looks at Etemon* "Huh, Etemon about the human children…" Etemon: "Yes little buddy; trappin' them all in that cave was more fun than learning how to lip-sync." Gazimon: "Maybe not Boss; they're missin'." Etemon: How could you lose 'em?! Lemme see. *Looks at the map* Etemon: They got away?! *Puts his hand to his chin* Etemon: This bunch is a whole lot more clever than I thought they were. Well, I'll save the rest of the fun for later... See you DigiDestined real soon! Category:Fan fiction